closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Film and Drama Youth Organisation (FADYO) (India)
Background: FADYO ('F'ilm 'A'nd 'D'rama 'Y'outh 'O'rganisation) is a Mizo language film company. It was founded by a producer and director C. Hmingthangvunga in 2002. This company was based in Chanmari, Aizawl, Mizoram, India. The contact number is 9862362668 (for security reasons, we urge you not to contact the number). The company was formerly named "FADYO Pictures Production". As of today, the company is still active. 1st Logo (2002?-2003) Nicknames: "What Could've Been The Sega Genesis Startup", "Shattering Glass from Hell", "The Logo That Is Mostly Void of Effort", "The Personification of All That is Pinnacle Studio", "And That's Why I Didn't Watch Chhingkhual Lanu" Logo: On a black background, the text "FADYO" in a futuristic font with gold 3D sides slide in from the left. Just when the company name (same as the text above) and the grey glowing text "Presentation" appears (sliding in from the right), the screen crashes into pieces with a pink outline. They fly away. The proper logo fades in, with "Film and Drama Youth Organisation" under the text in a small size, and "Presentation" in a same size, below. After a few seconds, the screen explodes into pieces again, but this time like a window glass being smashed, and falls into the ground. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: It's a CGI logo, but it's not good CGI. This looks like the product of an early Pinnacle Studio project. Music/Sounds: A constant sound of a strong wind, followed by two breaking glass sound effects when the screen breaks into pieces twice. Availability: Seen on Chhingkhual Lanu. Scare Factor: Low, bordering on medium to nightmare. The strong wind sound effect mixed with a dark background, along with the screen breaking and the sounds may absolutely surprise many. But this logo is really cheap and cheesy and that may lower the scare factor a lot. However, this logo isn't as cheesy as the one below... 2nd Logo (2003-) Nicknames: "The Cheesiest Logo of All Time", "Blatant Use Of Two Beatles Tracks", "Interruption of the Universal '90s Globe", "Two Globes In One", "The Clown Nose and Smile", "The Personification of All That is Microsoft PowerPoint", "Children Were Allowed To Participate in the Making Of This Logo", "What Happens When Ideas And Money Are Not Abundant", "The Mizo Response To Pioneer Films and Enterprise Producciones", "That Logo With The GIF Globe", "The Logo That is Entirely Void of Effort", "The Globes of Redundancy", "The Consolation When You Think You Have Made Something Wrong", "That Cheesy Logo At The Beginning of Kuanu Samsuih, Zodinpuii, I Tello Chan, Mawia Te Chhungkua, Men In Blue, And Other Movies" Logo: We see the intro of the Universal Pictures "90s Globe". Just before the apparition of the Universal Pictures text, the logo goes to the left, to expand the starry background from the logo. Then, we see an earth globe spinning around itself and zooming out, which later becomes a red circle. Then a red ring zooms out, surrounding the red dot. Then, we fade into a 3D representation of the red dot and arc, with a bold half circle below, the word "FADYO" above, and "Presents" below all of them. Finally, white light rays emerge from the dot in the shape of the at sign ("@") moving from up to down of the logo (like a searchlight), and then dissapear. Variant: On Mawia Te Chhungkua, the logo is in 16:9 HD. FX/SFX: The intro from the Universal "90s Globe", the logo moving to expand the starry background, and then the other stuff being formed. Cheesy Factor: Far off the charts! First of all, the logo looks to be rendered at a very low resolution. Also, they have blatantly copied the intro of a famous logo (in this case, Universal Pictures). Second, the expansion of the background looks extremely cheap; you can see the left side of the screen be more expanded than usual thanks to that, and also we still see a part from the earth globe from the Universal logo before the formed logo appears. Third, the zooming-out Earth globe in this logo is clearly an animated GIF, and the change of it from the globe to the red circle also looks poor. When the red ring appears, the aspect ratio of the logo suddenly changes from 16:9 to 4:3 without any transition, and, when the result of the logo appears, you can see parts of the background change if you look closely (finally leaving the Universal globe, however). Fourth, the badly done volumetric light rays with the "@" shape also seem to be cheesy, and you would expect the '@' symbol to appear on the red circle, but it doesn't happen. Overall, the whole logo seems to be made with Microsoft PowerPoint, poor CGI software or some other cheap editing program, which equals terrible animation for a logo in 2003. Finally, let's not forget to mention the music used on this logo, both songs from The Beatles, which were probably used without permission. This is one of the worst logos of all time. Music/Sounds: The intro from "All You Need is Love" by The Beatles until the expansion. Then, a cheap stock sound effect like that of a plane taking off but extremely muffled and more brilliant-sounding, taken from the video game 3D Pinball Space Cadet. After this, the intro from "Free as a Bird" plays, also by The Beatles, and then the same sound effect from earlier when the lights appear. Availability: Seen on Khuanu Samsuih, Zodinpuii, I Tello Chan, Mawia Te Chhungkua, Men In Blue, and other movies produced by a company. Scare Factor: None to low. It depends on what do you think about this so called "logo", even being tamer than the previous logo. You might just laugh at how bad and blatant it is. Category:India Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Mizoram Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Cheesiest logos